


Swallow the Leader

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Multi, San Francisco, Vintage Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luke Skywalker arrives at San Francisco in 1977, deceptively fresh-faced with a natural inclination toward sucking dick. After meeting Han Solo he joins Rebellion Film, an independent gay porn studio fronted by Han's girlfriend Leia Organa. His first day on set includes a veteran actor named Wedge Antilles.A sci-fi inspired series starring Luke and Wedge as futuristic pilots puts Rebellion Film on the map. As their relationship evolves on and off camera, it becomes hard to distinguish their personal and professional lives.





	Swallow the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> **Will include NSFW images along with text**

  
Luke Skywalker, by all means a back road Kansas farmboy, never imagined he’d one day be on his knees beside a lotto liquor smoke shop lavishing his tongue up the underside of a stranger’s uncut penis. But that was where he currently found himself (in San Francisco nonetheless!), gravel digging into his knees through the fabric of his jeans, t-shirt sticking out from the hem of his pants, an erection straining against his fly despite the shame, embarrassment, and fear that churned in his chest.

Those feelings were soon overridden by the heat in his gut. Luke popped off the stranger’s dick to hurriedly unzip his own pants.

“Hey—” the man protested.

Luke’s cock sprang free, hot and pink. He hissed at the exposure to fresh air, and the thrill of having his genitals out in a semi-public alley off a public street. Adrenaline rushed from his nutsac to his heart to his brain. Before the stranger could groan anymore, Luke held his hips and ass up against the wall while taking him down to the hilt.

His nose brushed curls of brown pubes, hands flexing against a shuddering pelvis. The other man’s breath grew ragged. Wide hands suddenly tangled in Luke’s blond hair.

Without warning cum spurted down the back of Luke’s tongue and throat. He pulled the stranger out of his mouth and swallowed within a few coughs, then wiped his lips. He looked down at his own cock irritatedly, wanting to tuck it away but unable to invest in jerking himself off.

The stranger lugged him up by the shirt collar. Luke tensed, perhaps expecting a beatdown now that the straight man had had his guilty gay blowjob.

“Relax,” the man said, loosening his hold instead. He pressed Luke against the wall. Sharp points dug into Luke’s back. He barely registered them, all his blood funneling to the head of his penis.

One big hand circled around him. Luke stopped breathing. The man created a perfect tunnel to snap his hips into. Low gasps turned into quick breathy whimpers as Luke’s climax neared.

“Mmmuuunnhh—”

He bit his lip, frozen, eyes clenched shut, mind flashing white static.

When he reopened his eyes the stranger was courteously zipping him back up, then himself.

Luke sagged against the wall for a second, collecting oxygen.

“I wasn’t gonna leave you hanging, you know,” the stranger said with suave affectation.

“Ah, yeah,” Luke smiled awkwardly. “I guess I’m not used to hospitality.”

“Where you from, kid?”

An epithet like that out of a handsome older man’s mouth turned Luke’s face rose. Blue eyes shifted away. “Kansas,” he said.

“Partially explains it.” The stranger stepped into the daylight unblocked by adjacent building shadows and lit up a cigarette from his jean jacket. “What brought you out here?”

Luke shrugged. “Water.”

“Ha.” A playful smirk gleamed. “You’re alright.”

“Is this how everyone makes friends?” Luke asked.

The man winked. “We’re pretty sexually liberal out West.”

“So you’re from California?”

“Some days.” He offered a hand. “I’m Han.”

“Luke,” said Luke, accepting.

“Well.” Han threw down his cigarette and opened a leather bifold wallet, from which he procured a couple bills.

Luke took the money abashedly. “Thanks.” He frowned, flipping the bill over when he felt an additional smaller slip of paper.

(415)-555-5010  
Han Solo  
Erotic Talent Agent  
Rebellion Film

“Fuck you, man,” Luke snapped, slapping the note against Han’s chest.

“I’m the real deal, kid, honest,” Han besieged, forcing the paper into Luke’s left pocket with a forward violation of personal space. “I paid you, right? Let me recruit you.”

“For what?” Luke demanded.

“The goddamn Air Force. Look, I’m part of a studio. We have a little warehouse space in the Castro. You suck dick like a champ.”

“It’s not all I do.”

“A jack of all trades? I like it.”

Luke sighed and crossed his arms. “I’m not going to become some—gay prostitute because a hot stranger asks me.”

“It’s the movies, come on. It’s film. It’s art. You’re just some kid from Kansas.” Han’s expression shifted to something more earnest. “What else do you have lined up? Where are you staying?”

Luke scoffed. “None of your business.”

Han shrugged. “Fine. If you’re ever interested, call me.”

He strode away without a backward glance. Luke tried tracking him resolutely, even long after he was gone down the street.

Once it was clear he was out of sight, Luke pulled Han’s note from his pocket and stared at it. Then he went into the shop and walked out with a pack of cigarettes and bottle of whiskey wrapped in a paper bag, determined to forget about it all.


End file.
